tytooniafandomcom-20200215-history
Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is a green apple Shopkin from Shopville. She works on the Inkblotia-Celgreb City Branchline with Cheeky Chocolate, Lippy Lips and Philippa Flowers and pulls the mail train on Tytoonia with Bard the Green Dragon, Maliah and & Sydney. Personality Apple Blossom is a rather cheeky, but kind Shopkin, and generally behaves well, except when she is getting into mishaps from being over-eager. She loves teasing the others, especially the bigger Shopkins, such as Chee Zee and Strawberry Kiss, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives her the moral to learn. Apple Blossom has some trouble learning difficult words: she would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified," "demonstration" into "dimer-station," "railway inspector" into "railway inspectacles," "new-fangled nonsense" into "new-funneled nuisance", "action" into "act-on", or "V.I.P." into "V eyed-p." She is also shown to make mistakes, but then fix them upon realising what she has done before further damage is caused. Apple Blossom is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to her own silliness or her tricks backfiring. Despite this, she always tries to do her best, learn from her mistakes and get her jobs done, a loyalty which she has been praised for on several occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Cheeky Chocolate is generally portrayed as Apple Blossom's best friend, she is also good friends with Musti as well. Apple Blossom has had a small rivalry with Pupkin Cake, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Technical Details Basis Apple Blossom is based off of an apple, albeit with the color green. Apples have been grown for thousands of years in Asia and Europe, and were brought to North America by European colonists. Apples have religious and mythological significance in many cultures, including Norse, Greek and European Christian traditions. E7A781E8-D59E-42C3-937F-874A5BD86BE0.jpeg|Apple Blossom’s basis Livery Apple Blossom is painted green with white flowers, green leaves, and a pink worm poking out of her head. The episode Look Within revealed it’s name as Wormy. Appearances Main Series *'Season 1' - Sydney to the Rescue (cameo), Cheeky Chocolate the Building Shopkin (cameo), Maliah the Harbour Human (cameo), Manager's Produce (cameo), The Biscuit Bandits (does not speak), Escape (cameo), Toasty Pop's Determination (cameo) and The Story Of Aspen Tytoonian Conversations *Christmas Shopping Music Videos *'2014' - Roll Along (cameo) Trivia *She is the very first Shopkin to be confirmed having more than two friends in her bio. *Some toys of her have larger eyes than others. *She is the first apple Shopkin, the second being Adam Apple from Season Six. *Apple Blossom seems to be the mascot of the Shopkins franchise due to the fact she is almost on every Shopkins package. *She is voiced by Erika Harlacher in the Chef Club Movie. *She might have a crush on Lil' Blaze, as seen in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part One). In the other parts, Lil' Blaze is seemingly her secret admirer, and in Part Five, it's revealed he is. *In the cartoon, her worm has the tendency to mirror her emotions. The episode Look Within revealed her name as Wormy. *There were two Apple Blossom models used in Tytoonia. The first one was used in the first two Tytoonia music videos. Category:Characters